1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a substrate mounted with a light emitting element and a method for manufacturing the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, various structures have been proposed as a semiconductor device having a substrate mounted with a light emitting element. For example, as an example of a semiconductor device mounted with a light emitting element, a semiconductor device mounted with a light emitting diode (LED) as described in JP-A-H11-177136 has been proposed.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view showing a frame format of a semiconductor device 10 mounted with the LED as a light emitting element 14. Referring to FIG. 1, the semiconductor device 10 includes a structure having a substrate 11 mounted with the light emitting element 14.
In addition, the substrate 11 is formed with wirings 12, 13 that extend from one side of the substrate, where the light emitting element 14 is mounted, to the opposite side of the substrate. The light emitting element 14 is arranged to be connected to the wirings 12, 13 respectively through wires 15, 16.
Further, a cavity 17 is formed on the substrate 11, and the light emitting element 14 is arranged in a concave portion of the cavity 17. If an internal surface 17a of the cavity 17 is coated with a metal plating, it is possible to use the internal surface as a reflector.
If necessary, it is possible to use a combination of LED light emitted and phosphor light emitted so as to obtain desired light emitting color by coating a phosphor film on the light emitting element 14.
However, the semiconductor device has the following problems. In the semiconductor device, the light emitting element is connected to the substrate through the wires. For this reason, a space is needed for bonding wires. As the result, a problem is caused in that it becomes difficult to downsize the semiconductor device.
Further, when a reflector is formed in the semiconductor device or when a phosphor film is formed in the semiconductor device, it is necessary to form the reflector and the phosphor film in every package respectively. As a result, there have been such problems that not only the structure of the semiconductor device is complex, but also it is difficult to form a structure to improve light emitting efficiency.